


Would you let me?

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Reader is included, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it would be like being tied up by Dean? What would he do to you while you're completely at his mercy? Tease you until you're screaming or go straight down on you?<br/>Well, here is your answer!</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you let me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely, beautiful, amazing and also kind of pervy [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories)!  
> I love you and you deserve all the sexy things. Enjoy and behave - because if you don't, I'll let Dean spank you next time :P
> 
> Also, thank you so much for beta'ing your own gift! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Come and say hi, I'm [thereisnosuchthingasunicorns](http://thereisnosuchthingasunicorns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!  
> Or visit my [Wincest/J2 porn blog](http://wincest-with-a-side-of-j2.tumblr.com/).

You’re on your back, leaning back on a few pillows, your hands tied above your head. It’s not really tight, just tight enough to feel something holding you back when you pull against the soft ropes. They feel chilly against your hot skin, smooth and amazing.

You’re wearing just a tiny pair of lacy panties, red ones, and nothing else. 

Your legs are spread with your feet flat on the mattress. This position makes you feel oddly exposed and – that’s even stranger – it’s turning you on. Maybe because the man kneeling between your open thighs is looking at you with dark, hooded eyes and licking his swollen lips. He’s been biting them, you can see that, and they look delicious to you, so kissable and soft and plush. 

He is naked as he settles down in the V of your legs, flat on his stomach with those lips dangerously close to your center. Almost shaking with anticipation, you close your eyes and let your head fall back against the pillows. The man chuckles, low and dirty and lightly noses at you through the thin material of the panties, causing you to moan his name. 

“Dean …” 

He looks up. “Something you want, sweetheart?” 

“Whatever you’re doing – more and faster. Please!” 

Dean leans back down and licks a wet stripe from the rim of your panties up to your navel. 

“Patience is a virtue, babe. You just wait; I’ll make it good for you. Can’t do anything about my pace anyway, now can you, baby? All tied up so prettily.” 

You struggle against the bonds almost involuntarily, bucking your hips up into Dean’s face, trying to get some friction. And this time he takes pity on you, because he breathes over you, right there, hot and wet and perfect. 

“You’re lucky I don’t wanna hear you beg tonight, baby.” Dean’s voice is just a murmur in the heat between your legs. “But I wanna hear you moan and pant; don’t hide any sound you make, you hear me? You close your pretty mouth and I stop! Let me hear how much you want it. You want my mouth, don’t you? Want me to lick your pussy? God, you’re so fucking wet, sweetheart, I can see you soaking right through those panties. Just gotta taste you …” 

You spread your legs wider to let Dean have more access. Your breath is coming in short, harsh pants now and you’re beyond turned on because the words leaving his mouth? Fucking hottest thing you’ve ever heard! 

But every coherent thought leaves your brain as soon as Dean lowers his mouth again and swiftly sucks on your clit, right through the panties. The sudden pleasure shooting through your veins and spine is making you dizzy and a loud groan leaves your parted lips. 

“So – so good, Dean … Please!”

But he doesn’t let you rush him, taking his time licking around your clit and sucking on your pussy lips. He’s enjoying himself, obviously, making slurping noises and growling low in his throat. 

“Taste so good, baby, even better than I expected you to. Love eating you out! But not today. Today I’ll make you come without taking off your panties, right through them. Can you come for me like that, babe? Will you?”

You nod, furiously. Yes, you’ll do anything to make Dean happy. 

He doesn’t hold back with praise. “Good girl! You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you? You’d do anything I’d tell you to. Didn’t think you’d let me tie you up. But you did. You’re so pretty for me, with your legs spread wide, offering me that wet pussy! Why are you so dripping wet, sweetheart? Tell me.”

Your heart is beating hard and fast in your chest. You swallow, your throat dry, and try to remember words. Taking a shuddering breath you open your mouth only to close it again. Dean sits up on his knees, crawls over to bend over you, lips hovering over yours. “’S alright, baby, you can tell me. Hmm? What makes your pussy so fucking wet? You like not being able to move, knowing you’ll just have to take everything? Is that it?”

Yeah, it’s that and so much more. It’s the anticipation of what might come, the uncertain feeling in your stomach turning you on, rather than frightening you. And the man kneeling over you is so gorgeous; it almost takes your breath away. Being his, being at his mercy – this makes you so hot and slippery. 

But still, you can’t find any words and when you open your lips this time, all that comes out is “Dean” and “please”, again and again. Your mind is foggy, your whole body vibrating with a thrill of lust and the only thing you can concentrate on right now, is getting that filthy mouth back between your legs. Lifting your hips upwards in a silent plea, you finally lock your eyes with Dean’s. 

“Please! I’m begging you, here. Please … make me come. However you want. But please, Dean!” 

Dean smirks and runs his hands up and down your body, nails scraping slightly over your sensitive nipples, smirk getting even bigger with every one of your gasps. “I like it when you’re a writhing, begging mess for me, sweetheart. Looks good on you. Perfect, even! You’ve been so good today, baby. I’m gonna make you come now and I want you to pull against the rope and make noise all you want. Make those sweet noises for me, yeah?”

Dean settles between your legs again, spreading them even wider. He doesn’t tease, just goes down on you, flat tongue licking a broad, wet stripe right over your clit. He scrapes his teeth over it carefully, twirls his tongue around it through the soaking wet material, moaning at how satisfying you taste to him. His groans and growls go right to your pussy, vibrating through it; the slurping noises of his mouth on you almost make you lose your mind. 

You lift your hips to rub yourself against his tongue and he lets you, pulling back a little, letting you chase him. You’re right on the edge, tugging against your restrains like mad, trying to get more – more – more … 

But Dean decides that he wants you to come right now, so he pulls the panties aside and trusts his tongue into your wet heat. 

Whole universes explode behind your eyes and the noises you make can barely be called human. Your head crashes back as he tongue- fucks into your pussy, fingers playing with your sensitive spot and then you can’t take it anymore and you come with a rush. 

Your eyes fly open, almost surprised with the intensity, and Dean continues whatever he’s doing with his talented fingers, whispering huskily, “That’s my good girl, coming so prettily for me. Come on, sweetheart, give me everything you have!” and you can’t stop coming, wave after wave crashing over you, leaving you breathless. 

When you’re finally able to grab some air, Dean is kneeling next to you, patting your trembling thighs, murmuring encouragements, stroking through your damp hair.

Then he asks you “Will you let me do it again?” and you answer with a breathy “Yes!” even before he finishes the question.


End file.
